This invention generally relates to the art of electrical connectors and, particularly, to a memory card connector.
Memory cards are known in the art and contain intelligence in the form of a memory circuit or other electronic program. Some form of card reader reads the information or memory stored on the card. Such cards are used in many applications in today""s electronic society, including video cameras, digital still cameras, smartphones, PDA""s, music players, ATMs, cable television decoders, toys, games, PC adapters, multi-media cards and other electronic applications. Typically, a memory card includes a contact or terminal array for connection through a card connector to a card reader system and then to external equipment. The connector readily accommodates insertion and removal of the card to provide quick access to the information and program on the card. The card connector includes terminals for yieldingly engaging the contact array of the memory card.
The memory card connector often is mounted on a printed circuit board. The memory card, itself, writes or reads via the connector and can transmit between electrical appliances, such as a word processor, personal computer, personal data assistant or the like.
Some memory card connectors are provided with a write-protection function by means of a pair of elastic conductive terminals forming a controlling switch. The two elastic terminals are mounted at a side of the connector and have respective elastic arms arranged in close proximity to each other and may or may not be moved into mutual engagement by the memory card to close the controlling switch.
When switching off the write-protection switch, the memory card pushes one of the elastic arms of the switch into engagement with the other elastic arm for electrically connecting the arms. This allows signals to be transmitted between the memory card and the printed circuit board.
When switching on the write-protection switch, the memory card may have a void or recess which will not push the one elastic arm into engagement with the other elastic arm. With the two elastic arms separated, signals cannot be transmitted between the memory card and the printed circuit board.
Unfortunately, problems continue to be encountered with memory card connectors which have such a write-protection function. Specifically, the switch terminals typically are simply mounted in the connector by barbs or an interference force fit, alone. When the memory card is repeatedly inserted into and pulled out of the connector, the elastic terminals become loose and often do not make proper contact. The present invention is directed to solving these problems.
An object, therefore, of the invention is to provide a new and improved memory card Connector of the character described and having at least a pair of switch terminals mounted on The connector housing.
In the exemplary embodiment of the invention, the connector has an interior cavity for receiving a memory card. An insulative housing has a rear terminal-mounting section at the rear of the cavity. A longitudinal side wall section extends forwardly from one end of the rear section at one side of the cavity. The housing is mountable on a circuit board. A plurality of terminals are mounted on the rear terminal-mounting section of the housing and have contact portions for engaging appropriate contacts on the memory card. A pair of switch terminals are mounted on the side wall section of the housing. One switch terminal has an elastic contact arm which may be engageable by the memory card received in the cavity and movable into engagement with a contact arm of the other switch terminal. Complementary interengaging mounting means are provided between at least one of the switch terminals and the longitudinal side wall section of the housing and includes an L-shaped locking boss at an outside of the side wall section defining a locking space behind the boss. The at least one switch terminal has an opening in a body portion thereof through which the locking boss can be inserted to position the body portion in the locking space behind the boss and prevent the body portion from pulling outwardly of the side wall section. A soldering tab projects from a bottom edge of the body portion for solder connection to the circuit board.
As disclosed herein, both switch terminals have body portions with the openings therein and engageable with a pair of the L-shaped locking bosses on the side wall section. Both switch terminals have soldering tabs projecting outwardly from bottom edges of the body portions. The contact arms of both switch terminals are elastic.
According to one aspect of the invention, the at least one switch terminal has a locking tab projecting from the body portion and into engagement with a locking shoulder on the side wall section to prevent the body portion from pulling upwardly of the side wall section. In the preferred embodiment, the locking tab is stamped and bent from a top edge of the body portion. As disclosed herein, the body portion is engaged in a retaining slot in the side wall section, and the locking tab is snappingly engaged with a pair of the locking shoulders at opposite sides of the retaining slot as the body portion is inserted into the slot.
According to another aspect of the invention, the elastic contact arm of the one switch terminal is at one end thereof adjacent the longitudinal side wall section of the housing. A second elastic contact arm is at an opposite end of the terminal adjacent the rear terminal-mounting section of the housing for engaging a third switch contact in response to insertion of the memory card into the cavity. The terminal is generally L-shaped to define the two elastic contact arms.
Other features of the invention include the opening in the at least one switch terminal extending along the body portion thereof through a juncture between the body portion and the soldering tab. The locking boss is located on the outside of a mounting post projecting downwardly from the side wall section. The body portion includes barbs engageable with the side wall section in the retaining slot.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.